


Loveless

by Whiteasy



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Vampire! Historia - Freeform, Witch! Ymir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: Prompt: yumihisu with vampire!historia and witch!ymir
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045539
Kudos: 17





	Loveless

**Author's Note:**

> I am in LOVE with the concept of Historia being a vampire.

Historia swung her short legs back and forth from where she was sat on Ymir’s wooden table of medical supplies, strategically opposite of the window. The freckled witch silently marvelled at the way strokes of filtering moonlight illuminated her golden locks. 

“So, would you make the potion I requested?” The short vampire inquired again, a drawl in her honey sweet voice that made Ymir weak in the knees.

“Depends.” Ymir’s voice cracked. She cleared her throat, “why do you no longer want to be a vampire?”

“Cons outweighing the pros.” Historia shrugged, her expression unreadable.

“Cons being height issues?” Ymir snorted when a scowl settled on the blond vampire’s features. 

“Rude.” Ymir cackled despite herself as she thought about the short vampire struggling to reach her victims' necks. Perhaps she required assistance– that freakishly tall blond meathead must have some use. 

Ymir bit back a laugh at the comical mental image of the goldilocks vampire being lifted and carried around to feed on her victim's blood. 

“So, will you make it or shall I look somewhere else for a less nosy witch?” Historia’s mildly irritated voice snapped Ymir back to reality.

“I still need a reason why’d you want to.” 

The vampire fell silent, so Ymir stood up from her battered armchair to light another candle when the room grew dimmer with the passing clouds. 

“Immortality.” Historia uttered simply.

“Pardon?”

“My immortality is a burden I can no longer shoulder.”

“I thought outliving the mortals was everyone’s desire.”

“Not when you’ve fallen in love.” 

The words were spoken so softly, with a twinge of melancholy Ymir couldn’t miss. She felt like air was knocked out of the room.

Ymir felt like she could understand her for the first time.

“I will make you your potion.”

“Really?” Ymir nodded.

“Come see me in a fortnight.”

Historia fell quiet again, as if disbelieving that Ymir was genuine about her offer without much persuasion.

“Thank you, Ymir.”

“You’re welcome.” She tried to ignore the way her heart fluttered at hearing her name spoken in her voice. 

Ymir needed to be done with this potion as soon as possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> the tall blond meathead is reiner yes.


End file.
